The invention relates to a device for inserting a magnetic-tape cassette into and ejecting it from a magnetic-tape cassette apparatus and more particular to such apparatus having, a cassette holder with an insertion opening for the cassette, a cassette driver which is movably guided in the cassette holder and which is coupled to a lever which is pivotable and a pivoting spindle arranged on the frame. An actuating rod which is movably guided in the frame and cooperates with an insertion/ejection spring, which moves the driver with the cassette towards that side of the cassette holder which is remote from the insertion opening. The spring is a compression spring secured to the actuating rod and the lever, the points of attachment of the spring to the actuating rod and the lever being arranged in such a manner relative to the pivoting spindle of the lever that during actuation of an ejection member to move the actuating rod in an ejection direction and the resulting pivotal movement of the lever, the point of attachment on the lever passes through a plane containing the pivoting spindle and the point of attachment on the actuating rod (that is, an over-center position), after which the spring pivots the lever further and ejects the cassette.
A device of the specified type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,500. This device comprises a plurality of levers which cooperate with a compression spring. An insertion lever and an ejection lever, insert or eject the cassette when the insertion lever and the point of attachment of the spring on a further lever, which is connected to the actuating rod, pass through the plane containing the pivoting spindle. The spring provides an automatic insertion and ejection path which is short when considering the construction of the parts of the known device. Moreover, the cooperation of these parts with each other is such that the likelihood of incorrect operation increases.